


"Wow. I didn't realize you were that flexible."

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Anal Sex, F/M, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	"Wow. I didn't realize you were that flexible."

You could feel every single callous on Zoro’s big and warm hand, firmly pressed to your buttocks. He was slowly stroking them, from time to time grasping, but nothing too hard or too harsh, as if he was kneading a dough. You were laying down comfortably on his thick thighs, face down, prepped on elbows and your legs bent in knees. The bench he was sitting on was preventing your limbs from dandling helplessly as he was taking his time in admiring your curves.

Zoro was simply fascinated. He always had a thing for any softer place on your body, especially your boobs; intimacy or not, his hands were always wandering is a search of his favorite spots. But there was something different in the way he was looking at your booty, his admiration was twisting into possession, into unhealthy curiosity and addiction. It was a territory he wanted to claim his and his only; taboo thoughts lingering in his mind with every caress, with every touch left on your flesh. You had already tried anal sex before, you knew well what kind of power Zoro unleashed whenever he was taking you this way. Oh, it wasn’t roughness - quite contrary, he was never as gentle with you as he was exploring your other hole - but rather the way he behaved. Everything was like from another world, as if affectionate Zoro and kinky Zoro were creatures from different dimensions occupying one body. 

He gave you a calculated spank, your skin rippled under the hit, your soft moan followed its sound and echoed around the training room. Zoro immediately soothed that little itch of pain with careful kneading, he massaged the reddened skin and hummed at the sight of his fingers sinking into the plumpness of your ass. 

“Splendid,” he muttered and gave you another one, on the other cheek. You wiggled your booty in answer, encouraging him to land more of them, but he clearly had something else in mind than just spanking you. His fingers found their way between your buttocks and rubbed against your hole. Palpable twitch in his pants underneath you condemned his intent.

“Lube,” you reminded him, quite needlessly as he was already reaching for it. He poured some on your ass and took his time spreading it before eventually covering his fingers in an extra layer. Soon, he slid one into you, second soon after, slowly pumping them in and out of you, to stretch you and get you used to an unusual feeling. It was good, you honestly liked as he was exploring your ass like that, with his hand a bit trembling in excitation. You peeked over your shoulder to get a good look of his face. As expected, he was both enamored and focused, vivid blush spread all over his cheeks and ears, eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly parted, his broad chest heaving as he was breathing heavily. 

“I wanna try something new,” he confessed, his throaty voice slightly trembling. “I wonder-”

“Yeah?”

“I wonder how much you can take.”

He carefully added a third finger. A bit taken aback, you jolted and gasped. Zoro immediately withdrew, soothed your hole with a calming massage.

“Did I hurt you?” There was concern in his words but his eyes were wide open and glistering, and a single drop of sweat was flowing down his forehead. A predator spotted his prey.

“Just didn’t expect that.” You relaxed and adjusted your position, raising hips slightly for a better angle. “Remember the safe word?”

He hummed in answer and poured more lube on his hand. Once again he started with a single finger, but didn’t lose time and soon all three were back in you. Moving in and out, he was slowly spreading them and stretching you. Now you could hear his breath, mixing with your soft and encouraging moans. It felt… Different. Good, so full despite being entered by fingers only and thrilling. But different nevertheless. 

You didn’t even realize when he added a fourth finger, struggling to fit them all, squeezing them together and pushing them in almost around knuckles. Your thoughts were slowly slipping, your mind was becoming dizzier and dizzier, full of Zoro only. Zoro’s fingers, Zoro’s pungent smell, Zoro’s heavy breath, Zoro’s throaty humms, just Zoro.

“Ah yes.” Your moans drowned out obscene sloshing. Zoro groaned, his pants were wet and stained with precum, so much of it as if he already ended. He poured more lube, almost the whole tube, draining his hand past wrist.

“Deep breath,” he warned you, withdrew hand a bit and curled all fingers together. Slowly, the whole thing was sliding into you. Inch by inch, stopping and struggling around knuckles, his fist entered you. You released the air you were holding with a loud, satisfied moan. 

“Wow.” Zoro’s voice was shaking and hoarse from lust. “I didn’t realize you were that…Flexible. You took it so easily.”

You weren’t controlling your voice anymore, not when he started moving inside you. So full, so stretched, so taboo, so fucking good, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, just Zoro. You moved your hips against his fist, with one hand scratching helplessly the wooden bench, with the other rubbing your clit. So good, so close, so close-

You came, screaming his name, and almost collapsed when the rapid high left you, juices flowing down your labia and thighs, dripping on his pants, the bench, the floor.

“More,” you begged, tears of pleasure falling from your eyes. You whined at sudden emptiness as he withdrew from your hole, but soon his name clogged your throat as his pants dropped, as you were forced on your fours, as his strong hands held your hips in place. Zoro rubbed his throbbing erection between your buttocks, his groans more and more resembling a demon more than a human.

“More,” you repeated. And he slammed his dick into your gaping and ready hole, so eager to please you, so needy of his own release.

For the first time, he truly was rough with your ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
